True Love Way
by papabooks
Summary: 19th cent.Isabella a Parlour maid is sent off to serve at the Cullen Household after the disaster slaughter of the Volturi family she worked for. As a experinced maid, controlling her emotions is as easy as breathing. But her Masters son has other ideas..
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Twilight by Stephenie Mayer. I dont own anything.**_

**True Love Way**: 19th cent. Isabella Swan a Parlour maid is sent off to serve at the Cullen Household after the disaster slaughter of the Voltuouri family she worked for. As an experienced Parlour maid Isabella has controlled emotion when serving. Her masters Son seems to be breaking that. Serving and assisting Edward Cullen is like a salt in an open wound, even though he's dangerously beautiful. How can she focus on her job?

* * *

><p><strong>England, 1876<strong>

Bella glanced onwards the house she served in. Aro, Dmitri, Alec and Jane were all perished. She the Parlour Maid was the only one left alive after the brutal murder. She was out on a earn when it happened. The whole family was slaughtered, and she wasn't there but left to deliver a message to a cousin of Aro's. As she came back she found all of them lying cold dead as a trail of blood flowed to the tip of her shoe. She didn't even recognise her piercing scream as she looked at the family that sheltered her and grew up with. A cold shiver passed through her body as always when the memory played in her head. Covering her face with her hands Bella tried to shake the dreadful memory away. The house was passed on to the nearest relative, as she was still legally under Aro's command she too was in the new hands of the Cullen family.

‡‡‡‡

**BPOV**

Being a Parlour maid didn't just involve serving wine to people. It required a great amount of personal sacrifice. Your needs were never first but your master's needs was crucial. Being trained for years, sacrifice was as simple as breathing to maids. A truthful tongue and a humble eye were required of female maids. You could only speak if you were directly questioned or given the chance to. Isabella Swan had no defaults about being a maid. If it wasn't for the maid scouting in the market place, i would still be roaming the city or worse even be dead!

Nothing prepared me as the carriage made its way into a huge lawn gate and into the property of her new master's home. The house was incredibly big and looked more of a palace instead. Swallowing hard as the Carriage came to a halt. What seemed like the workers were there to greet her. A tall tan man with long black hair to his shoulders, the girl's outfit was of the cook, her hair was back into a bun and beside her stood a young boy.

"Welcome lady Swan to the Cullen house, my name is Jacob Black; this is Angela Webber and Seth Clearwater. I'm glad you've joined the team" Jacob's words seemed to ease the tension sending the younger boy running for my bag which caused a small chuckle from both Jacob and Angela.

"Please call me Bella; it's a pleasure to work in this big palace!" Looking at the size of the back door itself was amazing. Sensing my amazement Angela smiled.

"You should see the inside, it's even better; Esme did an amazing job at it!" Angela gently pulled Bella along the back door and into the kitchen. Seth who she learnt was Jacobs's helper took her bag up the back through the corridors.

"Don't worry he's taking your bag into your room, all workers stay in the back rooms." Taking my hand and continued to guide me through another set of doors. "This is the dining room, usually for when the family eats and sometimes Master Carlisle invites us workers for a drink or two even!" Looking around the room, a long table was set in the middle. Behind, a portrait of a couple was set behind. The man had bright gold hair with pale skin. His hands were joined with a beautiful woman with brown hair. Seeing my curious glance Angela nodded at the portrait's significance.

"That's Carlisle and Esme Cullen, that's who we're working for. They have three children as well. Edward their eldest, Emmett and their only daughter Alice Cullen. Nice family, treats us fairly, feeds us and talks freely to us. Here you can look at their family portrait" Angela pointed to the smaller one on the opposite wall. If i wasn't awe struck with the house, the people who owned the property were even more beautiful. Behind Carlisle and Esme were their children. A petite girl had a light blue dress that flowed from her waist down. She had what looked like silk gloves neatly on her hand. Her hair was up with an elegant plait. Behind her stood the tallest out of the bunch, with curly brown hair and a wide grin on his face. All were beautiful but who caught my eye was the male with green eyes. He wasn't smiling like the other but had an annoyance all over his face. He wore a black coat together with his long dark breeches tucked into his boots. We both staring at the portrait didn't realise anyone else was in the room.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" A voice from behind said. Without taking notice I kept staring at the picture.

"Yes he is" I whispered moving closer towards the family portrait.

Without realising what I had said, I was startled when i heard a laugh from behind. I suddenly turned to meet the boy in the portrait. His hair was wild and nothing I had seen in a man. His green eyes were laughing back staright at me. I could feel my cheeks burn as he chuckled. Beside me Angela sighed before she spoke.

"Pardon us Edward, I was just showing Isabella around the house. She's a transfer maid from the Voloutri family and will be Alice's Parlour maid" Angela didn't look sorry but stared back at Edward.

"Well don't pardon me, I'm happy for you to stare at me anytime, Maybe I can order Jacob for your own personal copy in your room. Isabella? Is it?" Edward said before bowing. Once again chuckling at our expressions.

"Don't worry I don't think I'll be able to sleep, with you staring at me from the wall" This caused Angela to gasp and a startled look from Edward. Even I was surprised at my own words. No maid would talk to anyone at the household like I just had. If my cheeks weren't blushing then I think it was completely burning. I have never spoken freely to anyone in a household I worked for risking my own safety and my chances of a home. Breaking the silence I bowed regretting my behaviour.

"Forgive me my lord, I didn't mean to sharply talk" I said avoiding his gaze. My face was still burning.

With his startled look, he chuckled.

"Now I'm not that old to be your lord" He said shaking his head before walking out. "Oh and Angela? My mother sent for both of you. Isabella? You're required at my parents study." He said before glancing again at me before walking out the dining room.

I finally let my breath out once he was out of sight.

"No one has ever commented back to Edward snide comments before" Angela said completely taking me by surprise and hugging me.

"I'm surprised he forgot to slap me in the face" I said still shocked at what happened. "I've never broke the conduct of being a house maid before" I murmured as Angela look at me like she had been granted her freedom.

"Boy, have I been waiting for someone to give Master Edward his own medicine. You have no idea what I have been putting up with. If it wasn't for Esme and Carlisle's friendly home I would be out of this place rather living in the streets then be tormented by Edward. And what's even better is that you're a MAID!" Angela said releasing her tight embrace.

"Well I hope I won't be thrown out of this house myself anytime soon, if Lord Edward keep making those comments" I said as Angela lead me into the study to meet my new Masters. Great, I'll be serving Edward who had a bighead and to make it worse. I think I just made it bigger hearing me say I said he was beautiful. Maybe living on the streets was an option. Sighing i made my way through the wooden doors that said "Cullen study".

‡‡‡‡

The room I was given was bigger than the one I had in the Volturi house and bigger than the one my parents had when I was a child. It was a long day meeting the Cullen's was an exhausting task, more tiring then scrubbing the floor at Aro's house. Unexpectedly Carlisle and Esme both welcomed me with open arms. This morning I was greeted by the tall and curly hair man which happened to be Emmett Cullen. Gathering me in the air and giving me a bear hug. Stunned, I was then half tackled by Carlisle and Esme's only daughter. I have never in my life been treated like this at any of my Master's household. Gentling laughing Esme saw my discomfort.

"Children, please I'm sure there is more time for you two to get to know Bella. Excuse them Bella they're always excited when a new staff member joins the household. We're all family here" Carlisle smiled holding his wife's hands. All seemed excited except Edward who seemed unexcited about my arrival. Leaning against the tall wooden frame of the window, he smirked as he met my gaze.

"Of course, there's a lot of time to get to know Bella, Isn't there Emmett? Alice?" Edward said looking more startled as my cheeks blushed at his comment. This caused everyone to laugh at my embarrassment.

Shaking my head back into the present, I lumped down on the soft bed finally taking a break from meeting the Cullen's. I have never met a family who treated their Parlour maid as a long lost friend! Maybe working for them was harder than any other family I would be serving for. Working for the Volturi family was significantly different. One mistake meant a slap or even a beating if I wasn't careful with my tongue. I was a maid and I was meant to serve, without serving I would not have a home. It meant that I would have to do anything I was told. Living under the command of Aro and his family was difficult but it's what came with the job. Gently tracing the scars on my forearm I winced at the memory of living at the Volturi house.

A knock at the door startled me as I quickly pulled the sleeve down covering my scars.

"Bella, it's me Seth I've got something from Master Edward" His voice was muffled as I opened the door. Stumbling in with a large portrait he sat it on the floor heavily breathing. "Edward said I have to hang it on the wall and he said he won't take no for an answer" Seth pulled out the stall and hung the portrait on the wall. If it wasn't for the candle light on the draw I don't think Seth could how bright my blush had gone. My teeth gritted and hands clenched tightly. Seth climbed back down before handing me a piece of paper. "Oh and this is also for you" He said looking back at the portrait before bidding me goodnight. I looked at the note.

_**I hope you have a good night's sleep, **_

_**Enjoy the BEAUTIFUL portrait of my family.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

I looked back at the portrait; there stood the same portrait in the dining room. I can't believe he actually sent a copy fo it! Maybe getting thrown out wasn't bad after all. All i had to do was to speak with them head on. Hell! he thought this was funny! Looking back at the family portrait I swear his eyes were laughing at me. Yes it was going to be VERY good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review. Open for crt. Let me know how you feel and if i should carry on with the story...<p>

~~PApa BOOKS

GOD bless. x


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>True Love Way<strong>

Chapter Two.

**BPOV**

_I was back at the Volturi household and in Dmitri's room. My hand shaking as I put his tray on the table. I could hear his heavy boots from the hall way. Swallowing hard, I tried my best to finish before he could see me. It was moments like this I hated to wake up in the morning. My hands still shaking covered his bed and neatly put his pillows in place. His boots were louder this time. I quickly pulled the curtains back turning I tripped on one of his boots on the floor. Crashing on to the floor beside his bed. Biting my fingers making sure I didn't make a noise. The door flipped open; my body froze as I saw his boots. Still lying beside the bed praying that he won't see me. Closing my eyes as fear crept over my body. _

_Please not again, Please God not again. I thought as I heard his boots halt to a stop. Then his hands were on me, again._

Waking up with a muffled scream, I was out of breath and my hands were shaking. I touched my face making sure it was a nightmare and Dimitri wouldn't be able to that to me anymore. Sleeping in fear has been a habit living at the Aro's household. Hearing footsteps towards my door my heart stopped. Causing me to scream more as Angela burst in.

"Bella! You were screaming is everything okay?" Angela scanned the room running and checking Bella's pulse. Calming a little Bella reassured Angela she was fine.

"I'm fine Angela, I just had a nightmare. And don't worry about it you should probably get used to me screaming at the middle of the night". Meaning as a joke I once again reassured Angela who looked more worried at her comment. Pushing her out the door and telling her she'll get ready for the early duties of a Parlour Maid.

**‡‡‡‡**

Waking up early hours of the day wasn't a hassle for me unlike most maids who dreaded the thought. My job as a parlour Maid was to clean and refresh all reception rooms, tidy the Cullen study and answer to assist the footman answering the bell calls for any service. Most of the cleaning jobs were supposed to be done before morning and before the Cullen family was up. Climbing up the stairs into the library, lifting the long maid dress of the ground. Leaving the library place last I planned to have time to glance at a couple of books I might be able to read.

Reaching up the window sill to dust, outside across the lawn was Jacob and Seth lifting bunches of wood. Sensing someone glancing at them Jacob turned waving as he saw me at the window. Chuckling to myself, I swiftly finished of the job making my way further into the library. The place was big, rows and rows of books throughout the room. Wiping my hands I walked looking at the shelves. Oliver Twist, Shakespeare's poems, Much Ado about Nothing. Skimming the next shelf looking up I found the book. _A Tale Of Two Cities. _Grabbing the book I walked into the reading room at the far end. I muffled a scream as i walked into Edward kissing with a female who had pale blond hair. A rosy colour on her cheeks from her make-up.

His arms were on her waist. The girl looked irritated and sneered at me quickly fixing her hair.

"Edward your maid is gawking at us, I don't like it." She said fanning herself eyeing me than looking at Edward impatiently.

"Isabella, good morning did you sleep well?" Edward glanced towards me smiling.

"I'm thirsty fetch us some lemonade would you?" The blonde girl looked fumed.

"Yes mam" I said burning even hard avoiding Edward's stare.

"No, Tanya I'm sure you are capable to get it yourself? And I think Jacob and Seth cut down the Lemon tree last summer" Edward said still gazing at me.

He was making things hard for me! Tanya grumbled storming out the room. Her eyes piercing as she brushed passed me. Looking at the book I dropped she swiftly kicked the book out the door. Great, thanks to bighead Edward Tanya was out to kill me. Her stomp echoed down the library and was the only noise we herd until the bang of the door made me jump.

"So I take you had a good night's rest?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow. His hands went to his messy hair. His lips were a light pink and looked soft His green eyes were bright looking and waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Lord Edward I had a good night's sleep" I said looking at the floor making sire I wouldn't make any eye contact.

"My name is Edward. Bella, not Lord Edward. Do you mind if I call you Bella?" He asked gliding his hand through his hair. His voice was a soft velvet sound. Clearing my throat I studied the seat next to him.

"Yes my lord you may call me Bella" I said feeling his stare.

"Edward, you can call me Edward" He said standing walking towards me a few feet away. His left hand once again glided into his hair. My hands were trembling I quickly hid them behind my back.

"Bella?" He said. His velvet voice was urgent.

"Yes…Lord Edward?" I said standing my firm ground. My eyes were still at the seat he was sitting next to. My voice hitched as his fingers gentle averted my chin. His eyes were pure green. His gaze felt heavy upon looking at me.

"Edward, say it Bella. Edward" His hands were still on my chin. My cheeks were flushed. My hands were still behind me trembling even more because of his touch. His eyes were searching my face. I pulled back; with a sigh I said his name.

"Edward, Edward." I said taking a deep breath. Tension closed as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Edward smirked walking behind me bending to grab the book I dropped. His eyes questioning as he handed me the book back. " A Tale of two Cities, I wouldn't expect you to read such a grim story" placing the book in my hands.

"Why so? What sort of books do you read? Do you read at all? Or are you busy kissing in the library instead?" I said looking at him straight in the eye. With the rate I talking to him I could just pack my bags myself before getting kicked out. No one wanted a sharp tongue as mine. I braced myself for his aim but just herd his laugh instead. This was not supposed to make me feel better.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take my kissing somewhere else if it bothers you a great deal Bella" He said walking out of the room.

Looking at the books in my hands then realising my hands has stopped shaking. What now? I have Edward shaking hands? Sitting down I read the familiar lines I've read a million times.

_It was the best of times and it was the worst of times. It was the age of…_

‡‡‡‡

Alice's room was grand and huge. I thought my bedroom was big but Lady Alices was enormous. At the middle of the huge bedroom was her bed. With neat satin pillows that suited for bedding wear. Her hair was tied up with braids pulling it up. She wore a simple house dress with a lady's over coat. I was busy starring at the room as Alice cam crushing me into a hug. Stumbling back she pulled me through the room shutting the door behind us. Guiding me through to the bed.

"Bella aren't I glad you're here! I've got something to show you!" Alice squealed pulling the closet door and coming with a beautiful gold dress. "Do you like it? Do you Think Jasper will like it?" She took the dress putting it against her body and twirling around the room. "You haven't said a word Bella; you don't think it's pretty enough?" Alice slowly stopped her grin turning into a frown. How can she not think that dress is not pretty?

"Sorry Alice, yes that dress is- beautiful" I said blushing at her sudden frown. Causing her to squeal again she jumped and hugged me stumbling back again. For a little petite girl she was stronger than she appeared to be.

"I knew you'll like it, I'm meeting my fiancé Jasper tonight. I'm a bit worried I won't look stunning" She said twirling once again.

"Forgive me Alice if I seem to be a bit blunt, but if you say he is your fiancé then he will think you're beautiful no matter what dress you wear. If you but show up in potato bags he should still think you are beautiful. Isn't that what the love of your life is supposed to see you?" Alice had stopped twirling hearing my comment had upset her as her face was scrunched up like she smelt something bad.

"I'm sorry Alice, I spoke to freely. A maid's jobs is to serve and I have completely took advantage of that" Bowing my head in shame I stood waiting for her reaction.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Isabella! You can speak freely in this house hold. I'm sure father had mentioned that to you at the study. Besides I'm pretty upset you imagined me in PATATO RAGS! But I understand what you mean. OH BELLA! He loves me no matter what. I just want to look good for him. All the time" Alice said sighing hugging the garment and then hugging me once again. This caused both of us to giggle.

"You're absolutely right Alice, maybe potato bags aren't the prettiest thing to wear. Why don't I get on to do your hair now so you can look good for that Jasper of yours?" I said chuckling as she jumped on the bed giving me her Brush set. Gliding my hands on her hair with the Golden brush I smiled to myself. Maybe working for the Cullen's wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't seem like a maid to Alice. I felt like a friend instead.

"You'll just love him, Bella! He's amazing" She said smiling dreaming of Jasper as I continued to brush her hair. "I'm glad you're my Parlour maid. I have a feeling we're going to be the bests of friends!" Combing her hair I continued to smile. If only her brother wasn't always getting on my nerves.

**‡‡‡‡**

It was long past sleeping time. Jasper was truly in love with Alice. His eye was mostly on her. After helping Alice onto her dress I helped with dinner before heading off to my bedroom. It was past the sleeping hour. The outside shed's lights were off. Jacob must be asleep. Angela had bid goodnight after chatting to me about the morning jobs for tomorrow. Sleeping meant getting the nightmares again. Getting out of bed I tucked the night gown I was given by Alice in my hands tip toing out the door past the Kitchen and into small Japanese garden to the side of the balcony. The moon was full. A howl of the distant echoed in the air. Pushing back the sleeves with one hand and still holing part of my night gown from the ground. Tracing the scars neatly hidden underneath my gown, my body shivered as my fingers touched each scar. The sound of a window shutting shook me out of my daze. Quickly turning, the door to the Balcony above was open. I quickly pushed down my sleeves and covered myself with my arms.

Getting into my bed, the sound of someone shuffling outside my door made me freeze. A note was slipped under my door and the sound was gone.

I grabbed the piece of paper that was placed beneath my door.

_**Good-night! **_

_**I look to the pleasure of seeing you again in the morning. **_

_**Good repose! Light Monsieur my nephew to his chamber there! **_

_**And burn Monsieur my nephew in his bed, if you will.**_

_**-Edward**_

He had quoted from A tale of Two Cities! And he accused me of reading grim stories himself. Placing the piece of paper beside my bed. Edward was unpredictable, he could easily tempt me and get me kicked out of this house! The portrait staring back me I turned to my other side. I didn't weather to laugh or cry. Closing my eyes into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Well it's a start! Thankyou I have more story alerts then reviews… I've already written and have a fare idea where im taking the story so im just going to update it I guess. Please let me know what you think…<p>

~~PapaBooks

God Bless xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Twilight is written by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**_

**Inspiration from Kings Lion: True Love Way **

**Thank you for the story alerts and favourite stories. Please feel free to review, so I can have an idea what to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>True Love Way<strong>

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since I've been working at the Cullen household as a maid. I've gotten used to the huge house and everything inside it. Cleaning the library wasn't as horrible since Edward had kept his word and stayed out of the reading room at the back. Now it's where I get to spend my time reading A tale of Two cities in the early hours of the morning. I help Angela with duties in the kitchen and serve the food to the Cullen household. I was offered to dine with the family which I kindly excused myself saying that I was fine with eating with the rest of the workers in the kitchen afterwards. Alice and Esme weren't happy but didn't push me further.

I got to spend time often with Jacob and Seth. Jacob once prepared lunch for both of us during days where we weren't required to work as often. He told me about his family in Canada. He was gentle and laughed at everything I said. He was someone I could comfortably talk to. I learnt Tanya was the family Governess who gave Alice weekly violin lessons. Thinking about it, I don't think she's giving the right Cullen family member her proper services.

Carrying the tray into the dining room, I nearly tripped when I saw Edward already seated on the Dining table alone. Quickly standing as I walked in I placed the tray on the table. Ignoring his stare I placed the cloth over the table setting for dinner.

"Edward, would you like anything to eat now. I can check what Angela as made if you're that hungry" I said turning to see his curious face. His hands were behind him and he looked like he was figuring something else.

"Oh um no not really, I was waiting for you" He said smiling as he moving away from the table. I took the tray and walked the opposite side.

"How may I help you, Master Edward?" I said as he winced as the word Master. Moving away from the tray I moved away from Edward placing the candles on the table.

"I said you can call me Edward, Bella" He said turning around and moving around the table so he was in front me now. I then took the tray and went the opposite direction placing candles on the other side of the table.

"Sorry Master Edward but I would greatly appreciate if we stick to normal duties. I'm a maid at this house and I'll talk to you as a maid" I said putting the last candle before walking back into the Kitchen.

"Well I don't ever recall you talking to me like a _maid_" I jumped as he spoke from behind. We were now in the kitchen. My face was beginning to heat embarrassed. He was asking for it, a women like me it's hard to control my tongue with a man like Edward. Ignoring his comment I took the Jugs filled with Juice into the dining room. His footsteps indicated that he was still following me. I must have some candy on me that he would follow me like a child around the house! Sighing I placed the jug on the table before turning to Edward.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" I asked with my hands on my hips. His amused expression didn't calm my temper as he spoke.

"Now you're being like my mother. I thought you were a maid" He said enjoying playing with my own words. He chuckled at my continuous blush. If he wasn't going to budge then might face him right here.

"Seriously Master Edward, what is it you need I'm trying to prepare for dinner" I said walking up to him.

"Now you're being like Alice when she's grumpy and hungry" He said stepping closer. I wanted to grab the nearest object and wack into his face. He didn't know how bad tempered I was. He was playing games when I was trying to do my job. Staring at him didn't help at all as he felt that it was a bit funny I was annoyed with him.

"Now you look like my ex-girlfriend who hasn't been getting-" That did it I grabbed the jug and splashed the juice over his breaches. Now damp and wet it looked like Master Edward had an accident. I was beyond angry to even notice what I had done. Before either could react we heard a gasp from the door where we both turned to see Alice and Emmett looking from myself to Edward and to that places on his breaches where it was wet. I stumbled back, how I could have been foolish to give in to my emotions. Stuttering I wasn't able to apologise. Both Emmett and Alice both surprised me when they both burst out laughing. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the whole room as he came closer to his brother before turning to me.

"Oh Bella you have to marry me, I think I'm in love with you!" He said grabbing me into a hug as Edward huffed out of the room. Relief came as quick as the regret had gone when Alice joined in the hug.

"You can't she's my best friend Emmett!" Alice continued laughing as both of them helped me out with cleaning the mess I have caused. Or let's say the mess Edward had caused.

The Cullen family was all seated at the dining table as I served the food. I wasn't surprised when Edward walked in late avoiding me as he sat down. Both Emmett and Alice held back from laughing as Edward glared at both of them. Placing the roast chicken that Angela prepared earlier both Esme and Carlise thanked me before saying grace. I silently followed Angela out as Edward called out my name.

"Yes Master Edward?" I said turning back.

"Do you think you can get more of the lovely juice we had before" Glancing up the Cullen family were having small talk about their day and Emmett was busy laughing at something Alice did. I sighed holding my pride and grabbed his cup. He was taunting me. Smiling at him I nodded.

"Sure Master Edward" I poured juice into his cup placing it in front of him he placed his hands where my hands were holding the cup.

"We wouldn't want to replay what happened earlier on, would we?" His smile tore at me as he lightly patted my hand. Blushing, I quickly pulled my hand back at the sudden contact.

"Would that be all Master Edward?" I could feel is eyes tracing my face and back on my hands.

"That's all for now, Bella" He said before turning to join the conversation his family had. My hands were shaking as I made my way out of the dining room. In the kitchen Jacob, Seth and Angela were there. Sighing maybe keeping out of his way would make things easier for me. Sitting down next to Jacob he smiled as he passed me my plate. Seth volunteered to say grace before we ate. Jacob was telling me about how I should join him sometime in a moon light picnic. Nodding my head was troubled about how Edward erupted emotions I was able to control.

"Bella?" Jacob's hands were in front of my face. "You okay you seem somewhere else" He said looking worried.

"No I was just thinking about the stuff I need to do" I said taking a piece of corn. Sigh. I needed to focus on my job. I turned to Jacob and told him I would love to join him tomorrow night.

**‡‡‡‡**

_My heart thumped as I smelt the tar and leather smell. He was close by. I slowly grabbed the bucket I was washing the kitchen floor with and placed it under the table. Wiping my hands I grabbed the pot pretending to cook would do. My hands and knees were trembling as the familiar sound of Demititris boots echoed on the hall way. The thumping of my heart was crashing against my ribs. I could hear my own pulse. My hands shaking as ii turned the tap on and filling the pot. The door opened. Biting my lips I could taste blood. The sound of his keys. I grabbed the potatoes and placed them in the pot. My body silently shook as I felt his body against my back. His hands grabbing a cup from the back of me._

"_I' thirsty" His voice was strained. _

_Biting my lips hard his front placed closer to mine. Placing the cup back my heart accelerating in fear as his hands were on my bottom and on my thighs. His hands moving down. Wincing I could taste the blood in my mouth as his hands got lower to…I screamed as he felt me. My scream did it. I was pulled back as he grabbed my hair and dragged me to the floor. Wimping grabbing my hair my vision was blurry from my tears. Grabbing his pocket knife he pulled my sleve back at traced his pocket knife in enough for blood to ooze out. Trembling my breath was out._

"_Get up!" He boomed pulling my hair quickly getting to my feet. I continued to put the potatoes in the pot. He walked out, leaving me weeping quietly._

Waking up this time heavily breathing I looked at the clock. Quickly getting ready for my morning duties I saw a note at the bottom of the door. Glaring at the family portrait I threw the note across the room. I was in no mood to read any of Edward's childish quotes. Grumbling I set of for the morning duties.

**‡‡‡‡**

Jacob had set the basket down. He placed the mat down on the lawn. It was a cool night but the sky was clear. Jacob had knocked on my door and said he was there to take the fair Lady Isabella on a night picnic. Laughing I had grabbed my shawl before heading out to the lawn. Jacob had explained al the different stars and what they meant. He laughed when I told him I always thought it was just gas. We both jumped as a slamming of the door behind us echoed down the lawn. Looking back the library study's window was closed and a candle light was blown out.

"Probably Edward reading or something" Jacob said shrugging. Sipping on the wine bottle he brought I inhaled the sweet scent.

"What's a special man like you always doing at the Cullen's backyard all the time? Surely there must be a special girl in your life" I said putting my glass down. Looking at Jacob he cheeks looked warm. He was blushing! Chuckling causing him to look sheeply at me his cheeks grew darker.

"Oh my god. There is, isn't there!" I said my eyes were wide. Jacob looked like he was in love! "Who's the poor?" I said as his face now was red. We both started laughing as a bird seemed to answer my question for him.

"Her name is…Clary" He whispered. Moving closer I asked again. "Her name is Clary" He said. I swear his blush was glowing that I could see it clearly during the twilight light. "But she doesn't know it yet" He said loss of words.

"What do you mean she doesn't know it!" I said half shouted!

"Well I haven't really told her that…I like her" He said looking down and playing with his fingers.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do something about it!" I said hitting him on the arm which he didn't notice.

"Like what?" He seemed clueless. Sighing. I moved closer to Jacob.

"You could write a poem, something like that. Girls love It when you write poems to them" I said patting his shoulder. He seemed like a lost child.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Absolutely" I smiled putting my arm around his shoulders.

"What about you, is there must be a special man" Jacob said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Nope, no one" I said. We watched the stars in silence before I thanked him for the picnic and wishing him luck with Clary.

**‡‡‡‡**

I was able to avoid Edward the whole after the incident. In fact he didn't seem to be around much when I was serving dinner or reading at the study. Working without anyone following me around the house seemed more peaceful. But I knew he was home because I kept getting notes, some of them were a useless attempt to write poetry. Whatever intensions he had he was far from succeeding. Chucking the poem into the rubbish I made my way into the study. Hearing a noise at the reading room, there Edward was with the governess Tanya. Hearing me gasp he shrugged as he continued sucking face with Tanya.

"Do you seriously have to clean the room?" Tanya said breaking away. Annoyed she grabbed the duster from my hands. Taking a breath to cool myself I grabbed the cloth and continued dusting.

"Yes mam, I have to its required of me" I said turning toward the books and cleaning the tables in the reading room. I couldn't believe it! He didn't have as much respect for anyone else even himself.

"Who cares she a maid my parents brought" I froze. His words had hit me harder than any scar Dmitri had given me. Touching the scars he had implanted on me. I quickly finished wipping the table before I walked out. I hated him. Who was he to do this to me. Why did his words matter so much? He doesn't know anything about me because I'm only a maid. Who does he think he is. He writes poems then sucks face with another. I may be a maid but im not stupid. Controlling my breath I headed into my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Sorry to leave it here but the few who read this I promise it will get better after.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you thought…**

**GB~**

**Papabooks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own anything. Twilght is by Stepehnie Meyer.**

**Inspiration by Kings of Lion song : True Love Way [might help if you lsiten] xx**

**Hope you love this chappie...**

* * *

><p><strong>True Love Way<strong>

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Alice had twisted so she was facing me.

As Alice's parlour maid, I was subject to attend to her needs. She was gentle with me and kind unlike all the mistresses I had served for. Unlike Jane, Dimitri's cousin. She was on full with jealousy and would rage and lash out whenever she felt like it. Curling Alice's hair, Alice eyed me intensively.

"Yes Alice?" Alice seemed uneasy as I waited for her reply. Catching my gaze she studied her hands, playing with them.

"Alice, what is it? What's bothering you?" Putting the hair brush down before gently holding her shoulders. Her face had heated. Amazed at her sudden embarrassment.

"Alice, now spit it out before decide to not plait your hair for that handsome Jasper of yours" She blushed even harder at my comment.

"Its. Well I love Jasper very much Bella…but I want to show him that I do and mean it" Playing with her hands she blushed even more.

"I'm pretty sure he loves you Alice! And I'm even surer that you do love him. Am I right?" I asked unwinding her hands making her stop fiddling with them. Alice took my reassurance and dramatically sighed as her lips curled upwards.

"You're right" She said turning back as I continued brushing her hair.

"He wouldn't be planning on marrying you if he didn't love you Alice" Pulling the pins from her dresser box. Alice's shoulder length black hair was allegiant added to many of her beautiful features. Moments passed as she spoke again.

"Bella?" This time continuing to do her hair she stared at my face through the large mirror opposite us.

"Yes Alice?" I said gripping her hair with one hand and grabbing pins with the other.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alice's eyes darted from my face to the ceiling, spitting the words out as quickly as she could. Lightly chuckling at her nervous face I placed her hair down at her shoulders before looking at her face.

"Was that what was bothering you?" I asked shaking my head. "Well I have seen love but haven't been there myself Alice. It's all a mystery to me. But I do believe in it… if that's your next question." Grabbing the curls I had created and then the pins. Alice felt relived smiling at me through the mirror.

"There are a few nice young bachelors I know and a pretty women like you wouldn't go unnoticed" Surprised at her comment I didn't realise I was poking her head with the pins.

"Oh gosh, sorry Alice." I said taking the pins out of my hands. "You don't have to do that Alice; I'm not really bothered about finding a young chap. It's kind of you to offer but I've had my fair experience of men and most of them desire and love to chase women down like a piece of meat. And most men I knew won't give up until they have succeed their sinful plans" Finishing of her hair I pulled her up looking at the final touches. She looked stunning as always but her frown stood out.

"You know my older brother is still a bachelor" Alice eyed me widely. She did know what her brother was doing after hours with that vixen for a governess of hers. Teaching violin lessons. All she did was strumming her brother's strings instead!

"Alice me and you're brother is just obscured! I'm your maid and he's someone I won't get involved in!" I said a bit too strongly for her checks grew colour.

"Alice your brother is a nice person, I think.. but that's just not possible" I said patting her shoulder. Nodding, we both made our way out the room.

For Alice's sake maybe I wouldn't over react. Her older on the other case was a whole different level. Finally I find a really generous family to serve and they end up having a son who I cannot stand. His façade didn't unnoticed by me. His sessions with Tanya were disturbing and it was me who always seemed to be so called interrupting them. Gritting my teeth at the memory I silently made my way into the kitchen.

**‡‡‡‡**

Angela and I were in the kitchen preparing for dinner that the Cullen family had with the Denali family. Angela and I had grown to be quite good friend's usually spending time with Jacob and Seth. I hadn't asked Jacob bout Carly but often now and then saw him staring of to space thinking about that Carly of his. Grinning, I grabbed the knife and vegetables and neatly chopping them. Hearing the door swiftly opening quickly chuckling at Jacob's reckless entrance. My smile wiped off my face as I saw Edward walk in the kitchen buttoning his black dinner coat.

"Yes how may I help you Master Edward" I said turning back to the vegetables I was working with. He walked to the table and grabbed a cup without looking at me. My eyebrows rose surprised at this new behaviour. "Thank god, you're awfully quite" I said laughing as he continued to ignore me. Walking to the sink before filling his cup with cold water and drinking it.

"Be careful there Master Edward, don't over drink you're self" I said starring at his face. His neck was exposed as he gulped down the cup. His face was stern as he looked at me.

"Isabella, you've got a mouth of knifes. Maybe someone out to tame it for you" He said as his jaw set as he stared me down. I lifted my chin challenging him, eyes flared as I looked back at him.

"What are you suggesting Master Edward, that'll you're spank me senseless until I won't be able to stand?" Ignoring Angela's gasp I continued to stare at Edward's burning eyes.

"Maybe you need taste of how I can tame you Isabella" He said taking one stride as he grabbed me around the waist and before I knew his lips were on mine. My breath hitched as his moth lapsed onto mine eagerly roaming. Frozen I was snapped into mode as my face turned into a bright strawberry. The kitchen in my right hand had gone upwards under his forearm causing a hiss from his lips as he jumped from me.

"You little SHREW!" He hissed looking at his arm. Blood oozed out his hand. I was frozen and Angela looked like she was about to faint. Ripping his sleeve open he glared at me. Noticing I was still holding the knife I dropped it as if it was burning my hand. Touching my lips I couldn't process what was happening.

"Don't stand there! Go and get something to stop the bleeding!" He said shaking his head. I was unable to speak and without giving me a chance to he half shouted for I was still frozen in place.

"Come on, do your JOB! This is your chance MAID!" My hands were shaking and I quickly went through the cupboard and getting the aid kit. I was lost for words for I haven't acted like this before. Hands still shaking I averted my eys away from his gaze as I worked silently on his arm.

"Edwarr-d I'm so sorry" I said feeling his gaze, like a heavy weight on my body. Hesitating as he did not say a word after I wrapped the band around his arm. Grabbing the seal he spoke, his voice wincing as I applied the seal.

"You acted like I was going to take you're virtue! Women it was just a mere kiss, for all I knew you could've stabbed my heart!" He gloated at me tensing as I gentling buttoned his sleeve. His eyes had the burning fire before he kissed me. My checks flared the red colour as I looked at his eye.

"Well you shouldn't be kissing me at all Master Edward! If you thought I looked like Tanya then you must be sick to think so!" I said grabbing the knife of the ground. Seeing the blood I shivered as I placed it in the laundry room.

"That tongue of yours Isabella is too sharp for my liking and I'm sure any man does not want to have a woman who isn't trained. Maybe you need a man who can control you and tame you to behave Mrs Swan" Before I said anything he turned on his heal and walked out into the dining room.

Glaring at the door I turned to a white faced Angela who stood frozen looking at the door where Edward stormed out.

"Angela? Tell me you haven't gone into shock?" I asked looking at her shocked face. Her face slowly turned towards me her eyes wide with shock, her mouth wide open. "Now you're just swapping flies, and I'm sure they all followed Edward out" I said shaking her shoulders. Breaking out of her daze she laughed bringing back the colour into her face.

"Bella, you seriously hate him do you?" She asked giving me a worried face.

"Well not enough to kill him, and I'm not that such of a witch that I would think of killing him!" I said passing her a bowl before cooking the abandoned vegetables that were left on the kitchen bench. "I'll like to strangle him if he ever tried to put those lips near me again!" I said putting the kettle on. Angela chuckled

"Well it didn't look like it when his lips were on you before" She said before dodging the tomato I threw at her. Laughing at my horrid face I lightly growled as she continued to laugh seeing my flaming cheeks.

"I hate him, I hate him with a passion that it burns Angela" I said wiping my hands and staring at her. She sighed looking at me with worried eyes.

"You know hate is the first cousin of Love, you end up hating him with a passion but love is after even a greater passion." Angela looked at me with a worried expression afraid for my reaction. Shaking my head we continued to prepare for dinner. A sudden realisation hit me, i had stabbed Edward and it was likely for his family to notice it. I could be punished for it! In fact they had the right to beat me! My face had gone pale.

"Bella you alright? If it was because what I said, don't worry about it. It's just a silly saying my grandmother used to tell us" She said before getting back to preparing the food.

"I'm fine" I said. No I wasn't fine I was dead meat!

**‡‡‡‡**

**APOV**

Holding the Violin I continued to play the piece I was given.

"That is NOT how you hold it Alice!" Gritting my teeth I adjusted the violin again on the hollow of mu neck. Before beginning to play Tanya frustrated grabbed the violin from my hands and started playing widely.

"That! Is how to do it, Alice" She said having trouble maintaining her breath. Starring at her cold eyes I crossed my arms across my chest. We both stood in silence before Tanya leaped as my brother Edward walked in.

"Eddie! You can't believe how difficult your sister is! She can't even hold-"

"Not now Tanya I have to speak to my sister-in private" Edward said putting a hand through his hair as he did every time he was bothered about something.

"Yes Tanya, my brother needs ne now. Family stuff" Smirking I threw the violin into her hands before she huffed down the hall and out the door knowing well that we were watching her grand entrance.

Glancing back at Edward he seemed timid as he continued to play with his hair. His left sleeve was wrapped and sealed and torn at the end. Glancing at his face before I spoke he let out a shrug.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I walked up to him sitting next to the chair beside him. Without looking at me, he averted his eyes to the wall and then his head in his hands before speaking to me.

"I Kissed Bella" He murmured. I gasped causing him to hunch his shoulders.

"What were you thinking Edward!" I stood up with my hands on my hips looking down at him.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking at all" He said looking at his arm.

"Well you SHOULD be thinking Edward! You know Bella isn't like any normal girl that will frown over you." Edward winced now looking at me from his seat.

"You know Alice, I don't deliberately force girls to pounce on me given any chance" He sat up straight now looking up to me as I paced back and forth.

"Well if YOU didn't deliberately kiss Bella, than you must be stupid Edward. Stupid, you can mess around with any other girl you want but you keep Bella out of it!" I said looking at his stern face as he eyed me out with wide eyes.

"You're just like Bella! You know she stabbed me on the arm with the Kitchen knife like I was going to take her virtue right there! It was just a KISS!" He said pointing at the bandage on his arm. Glancing down at his arm I gently studied the white bandage and the tore on his sleeve.

"What did you expect Edward? For her to kiss you back and fall into your arms?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"She did kiss me back" He murmured enough for me to hear.

"She did?" I asked gobsmacked. His head was once in his hands nodding. I squealed looking down at my brother who looked even more confused. Bella kissed him back? But then stabbed him after? Looking at Edward so messed up like he had killed someone…Both these two needed to sort their problem out before someone might get hurt or Bella starts stabbing him somewhere else.

"Do you think this is funny Alice?" Edward's jaw set as he looked at my face. "Your maid stabbed me! She's lucky she didn't hit a nerve because I think I might just throttle her next time I kiss her too" He said through his teeth. Chuckling I gave him a pat on his shoulders.

"No I don't think it's funny at all, I think it's lovely" I said laughing at his face. "You know Edward things would be a lot easier for me if you guys become friends, so won't have to play Shrink on the both of you." I said sitting down next to him. He quickly turned looking surprised.

"She talks about me?" Edward eyes were wide.

"We talked about you; she said you and her can't be friends. It's impossible" I said quoting exactly what Bella had said.

"That's odd, I was pretty confident she would call me a pervert or along those lines" He said looking back at the wall he had been starring at. "What else did she say?" He asked now looking back at me. Shrugging getting up I looked back at Edward.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening "I said kissing him on both cheeks before rushing out the door. Hearing Edward shout after me made me burst out laughing as I took off down the stairs.

"FIGURE OUT HOW YOU CAN SOLVE THIS MESS, EDWARD!" I shouted back before lifting my dress and dashing off as his frustrated shout echoed down the hallway. Edward did say he was going to kiss her a next time. Hopefully without strangling Bella first. Sighing I entered my chamber to see a pale face Bella pacing my room. Oh boy, here we go again. Great I think I will be playing the shrink after all!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't as relevant but it is! Is is a bridging chapter to the good stuff! And don't stress I will being EPOV will be soon….Please review and give me your thoughts on the characters events<strong>.

PapaBooks

~~ G Bless ya! Xx

=]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight By Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything.

Inspiration song by Kings Of Lion: True Love Way [might help you if you listen]

**- Thanks to the few who actually review, and to those who put me on alert and favorite story without reviewing...how could you!. Okay hope you like this chapter sorry for not updating in a week? But updates will be one a week or twice depends how nice i am or how often people review. Come on you guys can do way better...xx**

**True Love Way**

Chapter Five

**BPOV**

My hands were still shaking as Alice had finally walked in, in fact they were worse than the kitchen incident!

"Bella, are you okay? you seem pale" Alice quickly felt my face for any sign of illness. Sighing i plumped down her bed with my face in my hands.

"Oh Alice, i did something horrible!" Moaning into my hands i shook my head. Avoiding any tears that would embarrasses me soon i bit down on my lower lip. Alice had sat down next to me chuckling.

"Why are you laughing, its not even funny. Alice i stabbed your brother!" I scowled as Alice then giggled.

"Yeah he told me, well he did ask for it. So did you enjoy it?" Alice said raising on eyebrow. Confused i shook my head. She was a bit crazy i guess.

"What? i don't understand you?" I said as she again giggled at my confusion.

"You know what i mean, the reason you stabbed him in the first place." Alice said lightly patting me on my shoulder as i again groaned with my face back into my hands. She knew i stabbed her brother and i also kissed him! What happened in the kitchen again played through my head which caused the familiar sudden rush to my cheeks to brighten.

"Oh my GOD! you did. your blushing!" Alice screamed clapping her hand full of excitement.

"Alice shut up, before the whole house will find out how devious i am after what i did. I bet i wont be ever employed after your father finds out!" Alice saw the worried expression on my face came to a stop before controlling her need to scream.

"Bella, what are you on about! If my father knew about Edward's behavior i'm sure he would be the one not be able to find employment in London!" Alice sighed seeing my distraught face before sitting down on the bed again.

"You sure, your father isn't going to punish me? I mean i did stab his eldest son and if something happened to him..." My words were left unfinished because we both knew what would have happened if i had merged the knife harder and into his chest. Putting her arm around my shoulders she continued to reassure me.

"Bella listen to me, my brother is well...i give you permission to have self defense if he ever tried to harm you any way. And no! My family is treats everyone working for us as family, so there is nothing to worry about Bella. Just be careful with Edward, that's all." Alice squeezed my shoulders before breaking the tension.

"Well if you say that, then i might just carry a pocket knife everywhere i go" I said narrowing my eyes. Maybe he had a motive and that was make my stay here miserable. My thoughts were cut short as Alice giggled, again.

"So you like my brother hu?" Alice started laughing as she dodged the pillow i threw towards her.

"Ill rather kiss a rat Alice" I said standing up now with my hands on my hips.

"Sure, whatever you say Bella" Alice challenged waving me off. I do not back out, poor Alice i usually never loose a good fight even if it involved a fist or two.

"No im serious." I said my lips in a think line. Dead serious.

"Wow. you are" Alice said before looking at me. Realizing i was serious she sighed before slumping on the bed and without knowing what she was doing the pillow i aimed at her collided with my face causing her to fall back laughing again.

**EPOV**

I decided to miss dinner all together. Wincing i pushed the sleeve up and examined the wound Bella had pushed the knife through. Cussing as i replaced the band with a new one. Tightly wrapping the new clean band the blood stained band that Bella had adjusted on was one the floor. If Bella was constantly appearing in my head and after what happened she was all i could think about. She was like a fire cracker who needed to stubbed out. She exploded every time i was around, she hated me. I was fascinated with her. It was like a Adrenaline rush taunting her and seeing her shower words with knifes at me. And this time she did happen to put a knife above my wrist. If kissing her was dangerous maybe i should have changed my strategy. I would properly die if i did try something else than kissing..shivering at the thought i quickly placed another clean shirt on.

She had deliberately mocked me. Rejection stung deep. She preferred to spend time with the Jacob and deliberately did not bother to come to the library where i requested her to formally apologize, through the note. Grabbing the old band with stained blood i recalled the moment her and Jacob were together. She looked at peace, glowing even with her laugh. With me it was like fire was through her eyes and her aura was dark. Her mouth was sharp and words could kill. But she was no other girl i have ever come a cross. She was defiantly different, that mouth of hers. That mouth of hers was defiantly worth the wound. If i knew better i thought kissing her was as hard as hearing her talk but her lips were quite soft. Shaking my head maybe i could deal with a couple more wounds...after all she was a maid and her duty was to serve. And she will serve if she stabs me or not. I shook my head again placing my boots on. My thoughts were conflicted and i needed to go out to London and find something that could possibly keep my mind Bella free and hopefully a distraction that wont stab me.

The Wagdog public house wasn't the average pub located in London but it was one where all the rich and fortunate went to. Grabbing the drinks that Tyler and Mike got for us boys i took one gulp.

"Wow calm down Edward, we can get you another one" Tyler's eyes were wide before he continued fondling with the girl waiter. This place was where the rich came and socialized. The pub was a crowded considering it was a Friday night. Shaking my head, i pushed todays thoughts out as i saw a blonde entertainer starring across from the wall. I gulped the rest of the drink i had and walked towards the girl who was smirking.

"You missed my last performance, but if you stick around i think i can give you one so you wont miss out" Her hands lightly on my shoulders. Her blonde hair tied back neatly into a bun and with her show hat on her head. I took her hands and lightly kissed them.

"Of course, please i would like to know your name first" I said still gripping her hands and looking at her face. She seemed to be the type of women who made head turn and she knew it for she stuttered her long legs.

"Kate" She said moving a inch loser her bosoms merely touching my chest. Smiling at her before i pulled her closer.

"Well Kate, would you like to perform for me now?" I said pulling her into a kiss she eagerly wanted. Some whistled and others were busy fondling one of their own. Her hands roughly were on my hair as my hands gripped her hips. A sudden rush of todays' events backtracked into my head. Trying to keep it out i pushed Kate harder into my grip and groaning with frustration as Bella's angry face lingered in my head. Kate miss took this as she lifted her hands unwrapped and sliding down my back and lower it went. I broke free kissing her down her neck as she whimpered. Then again the my mind was off to Bella's lips and to that kiss earlier on. Grunting i whispered into Kate's ear.

"Wheres the guest rooms" She smiled taking my hand. Squinting my eyes before kissing Kate again upstairs Bella's lips were defiantly sweeter and softer... Shaking my head i grabbed Kate and pushing her against the bed room wall before getting that performance she promised.

"Where have you been?" Alice questioned as i walked past her bedroom door while i buttoned my coat.

"I was at Tyler's house, with Mike and then i visited the family Vila and stayed the night" Alice walked beside me following my strides.

"Serious? you actually went to the Vila...like alone?" Alice asked folding her arms and stepping in front of me.

"Yes i went to the Vila, and that's all i im telling you squirt" I said patting her head knowing that she hated i treated her like child. She was my little sister who could blame her. Shrugging my hands away she narrowed her eyes.

"Alice would you mind moving i need to go to my room, im pretty tired" I said steeping to the side and she followed me again along the hall-way.

"But you just said you stayed the night at the family Vila" She said catching up to the pace i was walking at. Before shutting the door i turned to her.

"Yes i said i stayed the night, but i didn't sleep. Goodbye Alice, i need to sleep now." Before shutting the door slowly to a annoyed Alice. I slumped onto the bed still having the thoughts i had from last night in my head. Turning to my side forcing my eyes to rest. I have given up, not only did Bella have a permanent role in my head her kiss was more blissful than anything else with Kate. Slapping my head and grumbled.

"Stupid Maid" I said before dozing off.

**AN: OH wow really Edward? Sorry I know Edward is really a doosh this time or maybe they are both too damn hard headed. Some of you guys asked for EPOV to cut down any confusion. Now Both Edward and Bella don't very very like each other but like each others lips...wont be the last you'll see Kate and Tanya isn't going to appear that often. Hope you guys review because hardly anyone does and im thinking maybe i shouldn't carry one thats part of the reason i didn't update. But one of the reviews got totally lifted my spirit! Thanks, iv forgotten your name but your awesome! :D**

**Let me know your thoughts and reactions, sorry its a bit short i wrote this pretty late. ZZzzzz.**

**PApaBooks**

G-bless! xx


End file.
